Mistletoe
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Nick brought some mistletoe to the Christmas party. so of course Kris and Eve are going to have their little ghost fun


_Author's note: a birthday present for Sammy, filled with our favourite pairings so of course lots of Jamie/Jeremy, Clay/Elena and implied Lucas/Paige, Adam/Savannah, Kristoff/Eve, all the cannon stuff. _

Apparently it was a tradition for the council to have a Christmas party during the week leading up to Christmas. Elena was a little sceptical at first, with it being Cassandra's 300th and god knows what Christmas, Paige always busy with some charity event, Adam never having enough cash and the fact Adam was always pulling someone's chain. But no, the first Christmas after the whole scientist problem thing, a party had been held at Kenneth's two months later. It was tense and uncomfortable and it took the whole pack to prevent Clay killing Cassandra.

The Christmas after, this year, was a hundred times better (not that Clay didn't want to kill Cassandra that was flame burning passionately). Probably because they had gotten to know one another, Savannah had gotten more confident and close to the others, Cassandra was a little less intimidating, Jamie was the life of the party and poor Kenneth was listening to Nick's bad jokes. Speaking of Nick the whole incident was his fault, they held the Christmas party at Stonehaven this year and Nick was in charge of the decorations. So of course Nick brought some mistletoe in, well one piece which after he tortured poor Kenneth pulled it out of his pocket and headed to Elena.

He held the mistletoe piece up above her long silvery blonde hair and puckered his lips up comically. Elena really couldn't help but laugh. "You look like a fish" she told him.

"Darling, you wound me" Nick said jokingly. "Give me a kiss and I might forgive you" Elena leaned up and pressed her lips against the small bit of skin between he cheek and lips. "What that's it? Where's the long passionate tongue filled kiss? C'mon Ellie its Christmas"

"Don't call me Ellie" Elena snapped.

"And be grateful that her loving mate hadn't decided to throw you out of the window for a present instead" a deep southern drawl said from behind Nick, a rough tanned hand grabbed Nick's collar and dragged him away. "Come on lover boy you can try your luck on Cassandra"

"You're so mean!" Nick wailed.

Elena laughed joyfully as the mistletoe fluttered down onto the floor. The dropped mistletoe was immediately picked up by an unseen entity (unseen to everyone but Jamie and she was drunk). He turned and grinned to his partner in crime, his one and only menace, the woman he loved and sometimes hated.

"Let's have some fun. We never spent a Christmas party together before, Christmas dinners occasionally, the kinky Christmas sex but I never been able to have you on my arm in front of my family and business associates"

"Because they would have never accepted me" she said bitterly. "You would have been ruined and I would have an even higher bounty on my head. Damn the Cables!"

"Let it go Eve. They can't touch us now, come on let's have some fun and spread Christmas cheer"

Her lips twitched. "Here's me thinking you were nothing but a Scrooge"

"Sweetheart you wound me; I have more Christmas cheer than Father Christmas himself"

They laughed and ran across the room, holding the mistletoe over the terrified Kenneth and irritated Cassandra. Cassandra coldly kissed Kenneth on the cheek before storming off. They then held the mistletoe over Adam's head, unfortunately much to Kirstoff's annoyance Savannah was the one who kissed Adam. On the cheek, but his baby girl was barely fourteen yet. After Adam, they humiliated Aaron and Antonio, and then Nick was avoided by everyone for majority of the party because the pair of them stalked him with the mistletoe. Lucas and Paige shared a passionate kiss causing Savannah to yell for them to get a room and everyone teasing them. Eve taking pity of the drunken ditzy redhead who was staggering to the doorway and almost colliding in the handsome werewolf pack alpha Jeremy Danvers (who just happened to be Jamie's crush) snatched the mistletoe and held it over their heads.

"Mistletoe" Jeremy said looking up at the small green plant held up by what seemed an invisible force but something was telling him it was a ghost.

"So there is" Jamie said swaying drunkenly. "Some knees and toes, knees and toes? Knees toes? Shoes? No that's not right"

Jeremy's lips twitched slightly, he threaded his hand into her long fiery red hair and pulled her close. Tenderly kissing her lips gently before letting her go, Jamie had then chosen that moment to fall forward asleep. Smiling a little more wider, Jeremy swept the unconscious Jamie off her feet and carried her up to her room. Knowing her job was done; Eve dropped the mistletoe and ran back to Kristoff.

"Come on, let's go I'm bored" she said tugging down her green blouse.

"But we haven't had our Christmas kiss under the mistletoe yet" Kristoff pouted.

"No mistletoe" Eve shrugged before vanishing from the world.

"Evil witch, very, very evil" Kristoff muttered before vanishing from the world as well.

Clay walked back in the room, two beer bottles clutched in one hand when he saw the fallen mistletoe on the ground. Bending down, he picked it up and headed back to Elena, passing her, her beer.

"Did ya see Jamie and Jeremy?" Elena asked nodding her head towards the door. "It was so sweet; I never thought Jeremy would have a romantic bone in his body. Shame she won't remember"

"Yeah well I don't really care about my surrogate father's love life. In fact the mere idea of him having one is revolting" Clay screwed his nose up in disgust. "Anyway, darling, mistletoe"

Elena threw back her head and laughed as Clay held up the small plant above their heads. She then grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and dragged him down for a long drawn out kiss; he eagerly and ferociously kissed back, a hand sneaking up her top and his tongue intruding her mouth. They pulled back breathlessly.

"Merry Christmas darling" Clay drawled, his hand still drawing circles on her back.

"Merry Christmas" Elena said huskily. "Bedroom or outside?"

"Outside, less chance of being interrupted"


End file.
